Casualty
by KoosAgain
Summary: Post episode 3 x 6. When Coulson was in the belly of the beast as Price took him to the ATCU facility where they were holding comatosed Inhumans. Something went wrong and there are casualties. Fitz, Simmons, Daisy, Mack and Hunter.


Post episode 3 x 6. When Coulson was in the belly of the beast as Price took him to the ATCU facility where they were holding comatosed Inhumans. Something went wrong and there is a casualty.

Fitz, Simmons, Daisy, Mack and Hunter.

 **Casualties**

"Emergency room! Hurry, hurry," Daisy shouted as anyone on the base made room to allow Simmons to get through. Fitz, Mack, Hunter, Daisy following her.

"Put him down on there," Simmons said. Her voice was remarkably calm. Years of training shaped her into a medical professional. She looked at Fitz who was clearly more upset as he still looked to be in a shock. She realized that she needed to do this now for him and she prayed that he would be helpful soon. She needed him. She couldn't save the patient alone.

The team surrounded the patient as he laid on his back. All life had been sucked out of him. "I have to open him up. You guys wanna stay?" she asked.

"I'll stay," Daisy said firmly. Simmons glanced at her, showing determination and sorrow in her eyes. "I did this. I can't wait outside not knowing how he is doing."

"I am staying too," Mack said. "She's my partner and that makes me responsible too."

"We all stay," Daisy said. Though Hunter looked as if he wanted to go as soon as possible. "Don't be a pussy," Daisy added. Hunter just nodded. His face didn't hide sadness and revealed to Simmons that he felt for the patient as well.

She turned her attention to Fitz. She was glad he was out of his shock as he was glancing at the equipment that they would need for the operation. She took a quick glance as well and grabbed one tool. "We need this first, Fitz. To open it up." Disassemble was a better word for it. But she couldn't say such a harsh word about the patient they all cared for so much.

"You do it," he said.

"You're sure?" she asked, not hiding her concern.

"My hand is still shaking." He glanced up. I just don't understand that Coulson was just standing there, doing nothing!" he shouted to the ceiling.

"He needed to keep his cover," Daisy explained, her voice softly. "He needed to have the dragon lady trust him enough.

"I know," he said as Simmons saw him turning his attention to Daisy. His eyes weren't hiding his disbelieve. "But still smiling when they commit this hideous crime? Still smiling when they throw the remains out of the window like it is garbage. Not even knowing or caring that he might still be alive? He should be sick to his stomach."

"We all feel like that, Fitz," Daisy responded "We all freaked out. But Coulson probably will lecture me about it when he's back. With speeches like if you do this long enough, you learn to cut yourself off from all that. That kind of nonsense."

Simmons carefully opened the patient. Well, for as far it still needed to be opened up. She saw Fitz ready with his diagnostic apparatus. She carefully connected two wires that came from the apparatus on the right places of the patient and Fitz shook his head. She replaced the wires and he shook again. Simmons felt her heart sink and she saw Fitz looking down.

"No," Daisy whispered.

"He's brain dead," confirmed their fears.

"You can't do anything anymore for him?" Daisy asked.

"The damage is too much. It can't be fixed."

"I'm sorry, Fitz," she said. Simmons felt for her. Daisy did what she thought was right. But here it came as she knew Fitz had been holding it up.

"It is your bloody fault!" Fitz snapped. "I told you he wasn't ready for field duty. The cloaking wasn't fully tested yet."

"I know," she said. "And I am very sorry."

Mack stepped in. "We all feel his loss, Turbo. But we needed him in the field. You blame her, you have to blame all of us."

"I'm sorry for my outburst," Fitz responded. Simmons saw him looking at Daisy. His head a bit down. This is how he must have been whenever he had failed finding any clue about the monolith, Simmons thought. As much as she had been in Hell, he had suffered as well. "It's just hard." Daisy nodded and took him in her arms. A tear rolled from the Inhuman's eye. Simmons had to wipe one away herself as well. It felt like her heart was torn out from their loss. But Fitz was hurt the most. And she couldn't stop herself from thinking about his pain as well. Dopey was just his favorite.

A minute of silence took over. Everybody was captured in their own thoughts. Fitz and Daisy kept hugging. Mack looked down. And Hunter took a seat. Then Hunter broke the silence. Simmons just stared at him in shock as he spoke his words. That was just the most insensitive ever thing she had him heard say. "Well, mate, cheer up. You still have six of them."

In memory of the Dwarf 2.0. Dopey, who went down in action as a hero.


End file.
